


Panna e Cioccolato

by Naquar



Category: cast supernatural
Genre: All the fault of the ice cream, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Jared sorrise divertito e un luccichio divertito gli brillò negli occhi. “Hai della panna proprio qui” gli mormorò, indicando le labbra.





	Panna e Cioccolato

Panna e cioccolato

“Accidenti da quanto tempo non mangiavi?” rise Jared.  
Faceva un gran caldo quel giorno sul set e così dopo aver girato le varie scene, Jared e Jensen erano andati a mangiarsi un gelato in un bar lì vicino.  
“Perché?” domandò ingenuamente Jensen. Si era preso il suo gusto preferito panna e cioccolato fondente.  
Jared gli si piazzò davanti, bloccandogli il passo.  
Una leggera folata di vento scompigliò le lunghe ciocche del ragazzo.  
“Perché?”  
Jared sorrise divertito e un luccichio divertito gli brillò negli occhi. “Hai della panna proprio qui” gli mormorò, indicando le labbra.  
Prima che Jensen potesse dire qualcosa, sentì la lingua di Jared sfiorargli il labbro inferiore, in una lenta carezza.  
“Buona” disse, allontanandosi di un passo.  
Jensen si toccò il labbro inferiore e arrossì. Chi mai avrebbe potuto sospettare che Jared volesse fargli una cosa del genere? Forse era il caldo di luglio?  
“Ma che cavolo stai facendo?!” esclamò.  
“Ne avevi un po' e ho dovevo togliertela! Comunque se nei hai ancora dimmelo”  
Jared gli fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò visto che uno dei ragazzi della crew lo stava chiamando.  
Rimasto solo, Jensen si toccò il labbro pensieroso.  
La prossima volta vedrai cosa ti farò caro Jay.  
Di sicuro un gesto del genere non poteva rimanere impunito...


End file.
